


Will Delete Later (And My Account)

by orphan_account



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Bye Guys I love u, Leaving, Parents, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time to explain what the fuck I've been doing for the past nine months. Here we go...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Will Delete Later (And My Account)

Ok, sooooo....

I haven't posted shit. Obviously.

I don't know everything. When I first made this account, I didn't take anything seriously. Deadlines, keeping an audience updated, and even basic knowledge on how to actually write fanfic were things I never thought of. I was able to maintain somewhat of my readers, but due to my inability to manage time, I wasn't able to post regularly as some of you guys do. If there's one thing I absolutely despise, it's leaving things unfinished. Gradually, things got in the way, and my grades starting slipping. Friends were noticing how off I was, and even my family was concerned with how separated I seemed from everyone. After taking a huge self reflection (and having a brutally honest convo with my parents), we decided it was best to stop writing fanfic, and, more importantly, this distraction.

What I'm trying to say is, there's no way I can balance this and my offline life. I'm simply not that good enough. I genuinely hope that one day I can come back and finish all of my untouches projects, but we both know too damn well that that's not happening.

I'm deleting my account in a couple of days. Until then,.... just go to the other authors of Escape the Night. They are all talented people who are so much more badass than me and actually can put together amazing stories and maintain a social life. 

Goodbye for now!

-Emo


End file.
